The Connection
by Stiv Thermal
Summary: Set in my own alternate universe, (branched off at around #40) Another team is discovered. *Read the start of my 'the creation' to find out about the melissa thing.*
1. Default Chapter

Animorphs Tobias  
  
The Connection  
  
Chapter 1  
  
My name is Tobias, I'm one of the Animorphs, with a difference, I'm the one that's stuck as a red tailed hawk, I still have the mind and the soul of a human, but I'm stuck with the body of a hawk. Which is, actually, not that bad, there's a lot of disadvantages that come with being a bird; having to hunt for food, sleeping on a branch of a tree, at night and having to defend my territory there during the day, and being mostly alone. However there are also advantages, no school, free admission to all nearby open-air concerts, excellent sight and hearing, but the best is definitely being able to fly on my own two wings, which other human can do that? hands up.  
  
I'll tell you who, my friends; Jake, Rachel, Cassie, Marco, Melissa and Ax, although Ax isn't exactly human.  
  
But all this is probably very confusing, I'll start from the start, the first night, when I was still human.  
  
Jake, Marco, Cassie, Rachel and I just happened to hook up at the mall. We, didn't really know Melissa then, we were walking back to our homes together, through the abandoned construction site we really, really, shouldn't have been walking through, when an Andalite fighter crashed in front of us, remember before when I said about Ax, who wasn't really human? That's because Ax is an Andalite. An alien. In fact the brother of the Andalite that owned the crashed fighter, Prince Elfangor. Elfangor told us about the Yeerks, the parasetic slugs that control you by tapping into your brain and taking over your mind. They have already enslaved hundreds of races, the Hork-Bajir, The Taxxons, The Gedds, and lots more that we don't know about. Now it's time for the humans. Yes, us.  
  
This story starts with me, hunting for an early dinner, I spotted a rabbit.  
  
I spread my wings, and swooped towards my prey. Now this was quite a large rabbit by prey standards, I usually wouldn't have gone for a rabbit this big, but I was hungry. I needed food. This was food.  
  
Now, I don't want you to be accusing me of cruelty to animals or anything like that. Life is not what you see on the outside; to use a phrase from Marco: "Life is not a Disney film, there is a lot of stuff you don't see, the world of predators and their prey." My world.  
  
I aligned my tail feathers perfectly, bowed my wing tips and dropped down onto the rabbit, it turned its head, but too late, I was on it! Then suddenly; Noooooo!!" A thought speak voice filled my head! What the- I flared my wings and banked hard right. WHAMM!! Straight into a tree. 


	2. The Connection - Chapter 2

Animorphs Tobias  
  
The Connection  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I regained consciousness to the sound of somebody shouting  
  
to me; "Demorph! Demorph!" At first, I thought it was Jake, but then why would Jake be telling me to demorph, I was demorphed. "Demorph! Demorph!" What? I am....what? I opened my eyes, then I realized only one of them was working. It took seconds to adjust my eye to the dim light, I was on a stainless steel table, in a large room, like Cassie's barn, only with boxes instead of animals and cages.  
  
There were four people standing around me; two guys and two girls. The first guy was the tallest, maybe a couple of inches taller than Jake, and he had dark brown, almost black hair.  
  
The second guy was about as tall as Marco, and looked a little chunky, not fat, just not exactly thin either. He had blonde hair.  
  
The two girls were about the same height, one had ginger hair, while the other sported a light shade of brown, they were both quite good- looking.  
  
Now, when I saw these people, the blonde guy was still shouting to demorph. Most people do not go around shouting; "Demorph!" To birds. I only know of five for certain.  
  
I hopped up and flared, out of pure hawk instinct. That made everyone step back a bit. All except the blonde one, he leaned closer (Although he didn't have to, I could have heard him perfectly if he was stood outside the room) and spoke quietly; "Who are you?"  
  
I decided to risk an answer, but I wasn't giving away anything about myself just yet. Who're you? I countered. An expression appeared on his face, that may have been mild surprise, he didn't look that surprised that he was getting an answer from a bird, he just look surprised that he was actually getting an answer.  
  
He told me exactly who he was, and the rest; "I'm Mike, this is Joe." He pointed to the tall guy. "This is Gemma." He pointed to the ginger one. "And Katie." The brunette. "And this, this is Stephen." His finger travelled to the bottom of my table, I turned around and saw the rabbit that I had earlier tried to eat, the rabbit spoke; See, I told you, Mike. The rabbit spoke! In thought speak! I was astonished that this was possible, then it hit me. The rabbit, Stephen, was a nothlit. Like me! Trapped in a morph, morphed for longer than two hours, and trapped. As a rabbit.  
  
But, how did these humans get morphing power? It's not exactly an everyday occurrence. Finding a bunch of kids that possess Andalite morphing technology.  
  
Mike spoke again. "Are you, are you human?" It made me laugh to myself. It was so unexpected; "Are you human?" Yes, I'm human, well, I was, once... Stephen said what I couldn't bring myself to say. You got trapped in morph?  
  
Yes.  
  
Me too.  
  
I felt a pang of guilt for being myself then. At least I had wings. At least I wasn't prey. At least I could morph.  
  
There were a few seconds of awkward silence, before Mike hastily changed the subject and asked a question that went for all of them. "So, what's your name anyway?"  
  
Oh, yeah. Tobias. I said with a laugh. My name is Tobias. 


	3. The Connection - Chapter 3

Animorphs Tobias  
  
The Connection  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I flew home after the meeting with the meeting with a new little group of five Animorphs. It turns out that they had only had the morphing power for little over a fortnight.  
  
We were in Cassie's barn, with them.  
  
This is; Rachel, Jake, Cassie, Melissa, Marco... and Ax. I was a bit unsure whether or not to reveal Ax's true identity yet, he was currently in his human morph, so he appeared normal. Well, almost. 


End file.
